


Cariño, todo lo que tengo ahora son mis pensamientos (no me dejarán en paz).

by HikaryLeFay



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, hopeless as fuck, i was in a dark place when i wrote this. please if you need help look for some. ily, read under your own responsibility, thoughts while hell week (even and eliott and david and nicco and sander version), we die as (wo)men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Sólo algunos pensamientos vagos de los muchachos que huyeron alrededor de los universos durante su última semana del infierno personal, antes de ser rescatados por los chicos que se atrevieron a perseguirlos.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 6





	Cariño, todo lo que tengo ahora son mis pensamientos (no me dejarán en paz).

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es honestamente triste, angustioso, corto, no tiene un final feliz ni esperanzador y soy yo básicamente proyectando muy fuerte a través un texto que escribí en uno de mis propios momentos realmente oscuros. Está narrado desde la perspectiva de los Even.
> 
> Esto tiene algunas alusiones (no estoy segura de qué tan vagas) a problemas de salud mental y a asuntos dolorosos con el abandono, si esto es de cualquier manera un disparador para ti, por favor, no lo leas, o lee bajo tu propio riesgo y recuerda siempre que pedir ayuda está bien, que tus sentimientos son válidos y que no estás solo de ninguna manera.

Duele, y habías olvidado todo lo que podía doler.

El corazón se te hunde profundo y duro y el estómago se te aprieta y tienes el llanto en el borde de los párpados.

Tienes tierra en la boca y todo se siente falso, brumoso.

Quieres gritar por lo injusto que es, quieres alejarte hasta que ya no existir más, quieres apretarte la cara hasta que te duela algo diferente al alma.

Miedo, te corre por las venas como una toxina y te hace encoger. Racionalmente, tu mente grita tu estupidez, pero tu cuerpo grita por una salida. La comida de repente no sabe y el aire parece delgado, y el sueño es un lugar terrible que no existe sobre la tierra.

Enloqueces y lloras sin saber por qué. Jalar y empujar, jalar y empujar; sin sentido, sin contexto, la vida se siente un poco como eso, constantemente, como si empujaran tu corazón y segundos después lo jalaras de vuelta.

Jalar y empujar, jalar y empujar.

Arde, arde, arde y no cede.

Es la lógica más retorcida de todos los tiempos, es querer retroceder el reloj, es correr en círculos, es el juego del gato y el ratón. Nunca sabes si eres el gato o el ratón.

Se siente como perder, como agua escurriéndose entre tus dedos, como intentar deformar cristal caliente con tus manos desnudas.

Las cosas sangran hacia abajo y la sangre es de color fangoso, se siente áspera y gruesa y pesada, y arde sobre la frente y alrededor de los pulmones.

En la teoría, no puedes perder cosas que nunca tuviste en primer lugar. No puedes extrañar cosas que no fueron en el pasado. Pero cuando te miras las manos y sientes que te falta algo, cuando te tocas la cara y todo se siente mal, mal, mal- llegas a creer que la teoría es errónea, que quien la formuló nunca tuvo la pesadez en el alma que decía que te habían arrebatado algo (que el universo, _que todos los jodidos universos_ , te habían arrebatado algo). Es el peso de algo que no está donde debería. Y suena retorcido y cruel y falso, y es como si la realidad se deformara a través de un prisma lleno de agua. Algo que no está no puede pesar, es incoherente.

Pero los pies te pesan y los párpados te pesan y moverte suena como una actividad muy exigente. No hay hombros, no hay manos, no hay brazos que te sostengan y te consuelen cuando el mundo parezca demasiado grande. No está, no hay, no existe, es intangible y duele.

Frío, el mundo es frío y hostil y cruel. El frío te penetra los huesos y los músculos y los órganos y de repente está dentro y no fuera, y las uñas se te ponen de un morado enfermo y no razonas. En la antigüedad, los primeros humanos harían lo que fuera necesario para protegerse de la crueldad del frío; pero cuando el frío es lo único que sientes, entonces tal vez no es tan malo. El frío te aprieta las arterias hasta que sientes que te mueres y quieres vomitar, te raspa la garganta y hace que te duela la nariz.

Golpea, golpea, golpea.

Y duele.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que alguien haya leído esto y le haya gustado (con suerte, no lo hayan odiado).
> 
> La retroalimentación es agradable y siempre soy feliz con ella.
> 
> Ily uwu.


End file.
